Bluefire's Joy
Notice I'm not going to put the other clans, except their leaders and at least two warriors.( I'm too lazy) This happens way after OOTS. Allegiances ThunderClan: Leader-Swiftstar~ mottled black tom with blue eyes Deputy-Tigerfoot- brown tabby tom Med. cats- Moonrose~ Pretty silver-blue she-cat with blue-green eyes Apprentice, Sageleaf~Pretty silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes Warriors- Petalstream-Gray she-cat with amber eyes Silvertail-Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes Leafpounce- Tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes Deepriver- Old dark blue-gray tom Rainstorm- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes Moonrose- Yellow-pink she-cat with yellow eyes Sootfur- Black tom with yellow eyes Ashwhisker-Dark gray she-cat Appleclaw-Calico she-cat with hazel eyes Eagletalon-Pale golden tom with dark blue eyes Snowclaw-White she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices Fernpaw-Golden striped tom Willowpaw-Gray she-cat with golden eyes Softpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes Queens Grayfur- Dark gray tabby she-cat, mother to Swiftstar's kits, Bluekit(blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Flamekit(dark ginger tom with yellow eyes) Sunheart-Golden flecked she cat, mother to Stormflight's kit, Graykit(gray she-cat) Iceflight- small silver she-cat, mother of Eagletalon's kits,Flowerkit(pinkish-gray she-cat),Amberkit(pale golden tom) Elders Riversplash-White tom with brown eyes Mossfoot-White she-cat with amber eyes Blackheart-Black tom RiverClan Leader- Streamstar- Tortoiseshell tom Deputy-Sunapple-Golden She-cat Med.Cat-Appleheart-gray Tabby tom Warriors Mallowtail- White tom Oakleaf-Brown tom ShadowClan Leader:Cinderstar- gray she-cat Deputy-Shadefoot- dark gray tom with a twisted paw Med.Cat-Loudtooth- loud calico tom Warriors Dusktail- Black tom Dawnheart- ragged white she-cat Nightfoot- Mottled white dark gray she-cat WindClan Leader:Heatherstar- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat Deputy-Meadowbreeze-Gray tabby tom Med.Cat-Oceaneyes-Silver she-cat Warriors Rabbittail-Brown tom Leopardheart-Spotted black she-cat Chapter 1 "Flowerheart,"Sageleaf cried," Grayfur is kitting!" Flowerheart raced to the nursery with her apprentice,who had only recieved her name two sunrises ago. Swiftstar, Grayfur's mate and Flowerheart's brother was already there,comforting Grayfur. Flowerheart pushed Swiftstar out of the way and put her paw on Grayfur's extended belly. Sageleaf whispered," Ssh. You're already far along." One kit pushed out of her belly now. Another slipped out and Swiftstar started to lick them vigourously as Flowerheart pushed them towards Grayfur's belly. Grayfur whispered,"They're beautiful." Flowerheart went out and yowled," A tom and a she-cat!" Riversplash poked his head out the elder's den and croaked, "That's wonderful! Mossfoot, Blackheart ,did you hear? Grayfur had two kits!" Flowerheart and Sageleaf annouced it to the Clan as Swiftstar was with his mate in the nursery. Flowerheart thought,"'' This will be great for our clan!"'' Chapter 2: Swiftstar's POV I asked Grayfur, 'What should we name them?' She said,"Well, one is a dark ginger and the other is blue-gray,so you can name the dark ginger tom and I'll name the blue-gray she-cat." I nuzzled the tom kit and said,"This one's Flamekit." She replied,"Then this one is Bluekit." I said, "That's a wonderful name. It sounds like Bluestar's name." Grayfur purred,"Maybe, she'll be Bluestar." I instantly remembered my nine lives. I was only deputy for a moon and so far, I was only leader for a moon. I walked out of the nursery and sat on the Highrock. I yowled out to our Clan,"May all cats who can catch their own prey, take a place beneath the Highrock!" The apprentices ran out with the warriors to see if they were going to be warriors. I remembered the attack on our camp six sunrises ago and how fiercely Fernpaw, Softpaw and Willowpaw fought. "Fernpaw,Willowpaw and Softpaw ,come up here."I said. They walked in unison up to the Highrock. "Fernpaw,Softpaw, Willowpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Then by the powers of StarClan,Fernpaw,Willowpaw,and Softpaw you will be known as Fernclaw, Willowberry and Softstorm and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."Fernclaw,Willowberry,Softstorm!" The Clan cheered."But,before we go out for patrols,we sadly announce that Deepriver wishes to go to the elders den." " Deepriver, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and join the elders?" "It is." "ThunderClan honors you and all the service you have give to us. May StarClan give you many moons of rest." Chapter 3: Bluekit's POV "Flamekit! Come on!' I yelled. He came stumbling out of the nursery and heard Graykit's elegant pawsteps. Gray kit was only a moon older than us.She was four moons old and we were three.Graykit mewed,"Hey,how about we go visit the elders? "Okay!" We ran to their den and went inside. I knew three, Riversplash,Mossfoot and Blackheart. I was introduced when we were two moons old. But I didn't know who this new elder was. The elder came up and said,"I'm Deepriver. I became an elder when you were born and when Fernpaw,Softpaw and Willowpaw became warriors." "Hello Deepriver!" I meowed. "Hello Bluekit. Why don't you run along to your mother?" He purred. I said," Okay, let's go Flamekit! You too, Graykit!" I cheered. Chapter 4: Bluepaw's POV (A/N Okay, Bluepaw's an apprentice now, blahblahblah. Softstorm is her mentor.) "'Okay, Bluepaw, jump,twist then, land on Flamepaw." Softstorm meowed. "Flamepaw, dodge it then counter with a blow to her leg." Willowberry purred. "Willowberry, can't we go hunting?" asked Flamepaw. "Well then, we'll go back to camp and see if Tigerfoot is organizing any hunting patrols. How does that sound?" "Great! Let's go!" Flamepaw said.We walked back to camp, Flamepaw chattering his head off. "Hi, Graypaw!" I mewed. "Bluepaw! Tigerfoot is dying!" Graypaw screeched. I stared around the chaotic camp, Flowerheart running around camp and Sageleaf in a panic looking for the right herb to save the deputy. We peeked into the medicine den,only to find Tigerfoot, his flank rising and falling ever so slowly. He whispered his final words on his trip to StarClan."Goodbye, ThunderClan..." "Tigerfoot... what will ThunderClan do without you?" Swiftstar murmured behind us. Chapter 5: Moonrose's POV "Moonrose!",Graypaw called excitedly. "Yes, Graypaw,what do you need me for?", I asked. "Actually, It's not me, Swiftstar wants you."Graypaw gasped for breath. "Okay." I already knew what he was going to do--banish me. I betrayed the Clan by falling in love with a RiverClan member, Mallowtail. She hoped her sister's kits won't be the same and inherit her genes. But, one of the kits had inherited her piercing golden eyes. Flamepaw. She also knew that Bluepaw got her beautiful emerald eyes and her tabby stripes and Flamepaw's ginger pelt from their mother, Leopardflame, a small pretty ginger tabby with green eyes. "Moonrose? Moonrose!" I snapped back to attention."Go!" I ran past the fresh-kill pile and bounded up the cliffs jutting out of the rock. "Swiftstar?" "Oh, there you are,Moonrose.",Swiftstar meowed. "I'm nearly ready for my exile." , I hung my head sadly. "What? Exile? No! I was going to ask you if you wanted to be become deputy but if you still are recovering from your sad relationship, I can always pick another one...",Swiftstar sighed. "No! No, I'm not recovering anymore. I'm over Mallowtail." I mewed. " Very good. Let's go." "Now? Right after his death?" I asked,shocked. He looked at me,confused. "Of course. It is much more respectful before his body, rather than a pile of dirt and grass." We walked down and helped Flowerheart and Sageleaf carry out Tigerfoot's body. I joined my Clanmates outside in the clearing near the front, with the apprentices, Leafpounce, my mate and the elder's. "I say these words before StarClan so Tigerfoot can hear and approve my choice. Moonrose will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." "Moonrose! Moonrose! Moonrose!" The Clan cheered. "Moonrose, please organize the night patrol" "Right away, Swiftstar!" Chapter 6: Bluepaw's POV "Tonight's the Gathering!",I meowed loudly."Oh, really? Swiftstar told me the next time we're having a Gathering, we're invited! Our first Gathering!" Graypaw squealed. "Hey,hey. Calm down you two, you might wake up Midnight, the badger!" Flamepaw laughed. '(A/N I took your feedback to heart SpoofDarklion, I`ll make it longer.) '"Loosen up`!" I crowed. Softstorm, my mentor called to us,"Apprentices! Go eat some fresh-kill and prepare for the Gathering." Leafpounce padded up to us and said, "Would you like to share fresh-kill?" "Oh, yes.",Graypaw mewed.Leafponuce and I took a piece, to share with each other. I dragged out a plump squirrel while Leafpounce picked up a shrew."Graypaw, would you like to share this squirrel with me?`I asked. "Okay!" Graypaw said. I let her have first bite. When we finished our food, we followed Leafpounce to the bramble barrier. The cats who were going were, Silvertail, us, Leafpounce, Moonrose, Swiftstar,Petalstream, Flowerheart, Sageleaf, our mentors and Sootfur. I walked with Sootfur and Graypaw on the way to FourRocks. When we reached the center of our forests (other than WindClan`s hills) The mossy rocks surrounding the tree the leader`s sat on.Swiftstar bounded up and sat down on a thick branch near the top. A gray she-cat jumped and landed on the lowest, a strong tortoiseshell tom climbed up and took a place under Swiftstar, and a small light brown tabby she-cat climbed up and sat on the branch above the gray cat. "Cinderstar, Heatherstar, Streamstar. May I speak first?"Swiftstar asked. "Fine with me."Cinderstar said."Okay."Streamstar meowed. "Why not?" Heatherstar mewed. "Okay then," Swiftstar agreed. "ThunderClan has been doing well, the prey is good.Three apprentices have been made warriors. Fernclaw,Softstorm and Willowberry," "Softstorm,Fernclaw,Willowberry!",they cheered. "Anyway, three of our kits have become apprentices! Graypaw,Flamepaw and Bluepaw. That is all our news." "Bluepaw, Flamepaw, Graypaw!" they cheered.Streamstar nodded and stepped up. "All is well in RiverClan, except we have found a fox on our territory. It has entered ShadowClan's territory after our cats chased it off. Cinderstar,watch out." Cinderstar nodded and stepped up. "All is fine in ShadowClan, except our leader's death. I have recieved my name and my nine lives, and I am honored to lead ShadowClan." Everyone hung their heads in grief. "I am sorry to hear that.", mewed Heatherstar. She stepped up and meowed," Leopardheart has recently given birth to three kits, and prey is running well." The cats went to share tongues and gossip. Graypaw was chatting with a ShadowClan apprentice and Flamepaw was listening to a WindClan elder. I was going to talk to one of the RiverClan apprentices, when a small black warrior bumped into me. "Ow!" I mewed crashing into the ground. "Sorry!" He said. "It's fine." I replied. "I'm Dusktail." he mewed. "I'm Bluepaw." I meowed back. He walked away as I saw our Clan leaving. I bounded into the group and we headed home. I settled into my nest, tired and worn out. I rested my head in my paws and dreamt about me as Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. We were fighting with ShadowClan,slicing at fur, ears,legs,bellies. I felt a paw on my back and someone shouting my name. "Bluepaw!", shouted Graypaw. I woke up and said,"What?" "ShadowClan is invading!", Graypaw screeched frantically. I raced out, and warrior's were over-running our camp. I saw a warrior attacking my brother and mother. I jumped in front of them and lashed my tail. I attacked the warrior on his ears and muzzle. He cringed and ran. "You okay?" I asked Flamepaw. "Yeah.Thanks."He sighed. I nodded and spotted a warrior attacking Eagletalon and Snowclaw, and they looked like they were having trouble. I jumped and sliced at his flanks.The warrior sliced at my leg, leaving it sprained. Eagletalon nodded his thanks and I left them to it. Graypaw was bleeding, a warrior bit her in the ear. I dragged her to the medicine den, and nodded to the medicine cats. By the time I got out, ShadowClan must have issued a retreat order. I limped back to the den, where they put cobweb on my leg and put celandine into my slashed eye. They gave me poppy seed to soothe me. I went to my nest, as they told me to rest my leg. I fell asleep and I dreamed about FourRocks. Starry warriors surrounded me. Three came up.The first was a cat that looked like me, but with blue eyes. The second looked like Flamepaw, but with green eyes. The third looked like Graypaw, but with golden eyes. "Hello, Bluepaw," the blue-gray one said."I'm Bluestar, you're the reincarnation of me." "What?",I said,shocked. "This is Firestar, reborn as Flamepaw, and this is Graystripe, reborn as Graypaw." "Really?",I said. Bluestar nosed me and purred. "Yes. But we came to warn you, the Dark Forest warriors have reborn as Tigerfoot,Hawkstream and Thistlefoot. Tigerfoot has died already, as you know." I thought about what I had to take in and mewed,"Can I tell Graypaw and Flamepaw?" Bluestar replied, "Yes. Before we leave, we have an omen. Three against two, One will fall, and his partner will fall as well." '(A/N Lame prophecy is lame.) 'Then, their pelt's flashed, and were gone. Chapter 7: Stranger's POV I stared at the young blue-gray cat. She looked lively and fun. She ran along her brother, patrolling the WindClan border. A small silver cat nosed her toward the border. I recognized the silver she-cat as Willowberry, Graypaw's mentor. I strolled back to my patrol and met the patrol. "Hello, Silvertail.",I mewed to the patrol leader. "Hi, Dusktail.", she blinked. The small blue apprentice looked at me curiously then turned her head away. She waved her tail. They left and went back to their camp. '(A/N Sorry for my filler. I want to make this, but I'm dying of boredom shock.) 'I wondered about Bluepaw on the way back, but Nightfoot nudged me and purred,"Wakey wakey, Dusktail." I faced my sister and mewed,"I`m awake, Nightfoot. What about you? You`re name is Nightfoot." She purred in amusement. We walked back to our camp, night falling quick. I settled into my nest and dreamt of my deceased father, Grayspots. We shared tongues and explored StarClan territory. The white blotches on his fur shined and he disappeared. I woke up and saw my sister and myself as kits. We were playing in the river that ran in our camp. The river suddenly flashed, and turned red. We were gathered up and taken away from the scarlet river. I saw a dark red 'paw lick up the water and choke to death. I woke from the terrifing image and woke up. Nightfoot nosed me to go to sleep and I fell into a deep sleep. Chapter 8:Bluepaw's POV '(A/N Sorry for that filler, I wanted that to let you know a bit more about Dusktail, as he'll become a main character later, around chapter...20?) I settled down into my feather-filled nest, curling up. I heard a patrol come back,with an unfamiliar scent wreathing around them. I heard hisses of pain, so I poked my head out and saw a loner. I went over to my clanmates and said,"Is she a prisoner?" Flowerheart shook her head vigorously,"No, Sageleaf was helping me collect alder bark and we heard this she-cat yowling. She's about to have kits." I gasped and nodded to Sageleaf who was holding the pregnant loner. I brought her into our nursery, where Appleclaw moved to a moon ago, with Rainstorm's kits. Sageleaf rushed in, where the queen was pushing out her kits. Sageleaf put a paw on the loner's belly and whispered,"It's okay, you're already very far along," She snapped her attention to me and said,"Grab a thick stick, and ask Flowerheart for some raspberry and borage leaves." I nodded and ran off. I found a stick in the medicine den and asked Flowerheart for the herbs. She ran with me to the nursery and gave the leaves to the loner. She gave birth to a tom and a she-cat. She was not too tired, just sweating. Swiftstar walked into the nursery and smiled. He said in a soft voice," Hello, I'm Swiftstar, this is my daughter Bluepaw and our medicine cats, Flowerheart and Sageleaf. Who are you?" She stuttered, "I-i'm Ice." I purred, "So, Ice what happened out there, did your mate leave you, or did he die?" Swiftstar pushed me out of the way and said,"Okay,Bluepaw, that's enough questions for now." Ice purred and said,"I'm okay with her question. My mate died saving me, so I escaped. His name was Eagle, a pale gold tom. Swiftstar's eyes widened and said,"Well, a moon ago a tom named Eagle was on our borders, with scars everywhere on him. Ice blinked and mewed, "Well, may I see him?" Swiftstar asked me," Bluepaw, please fetch Eagletalon." I padded away and brought Eagletalon over to the nursery. When he saw Ice, he nuzzled her and whispered unfathomable words. Ice whispered barely audible words,"Can...join..." Eagletalon nodded, and said to Swiftstar,"Ice wants to join the Clan." He went silent for a while and said,"Sure. But, we have to host a ceremony right away." Ice nodded eagerly. I hopped out and sat in the clearing in front of the RockFall. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather here under the RockFall!", Swiftstar yowled. Every cat gathered at the RockFall. Graypaw whispered to me,"It's too early to become warriors. What's he gonna do?" I replied,"Oh,you'll see..." "I,Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan,call my warrior ancestors to look down at this cat. She has a true desire to learn your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Ice, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ice said proudly,"I do." "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ice, from this moment, you will be named Iceflight. StarClan honors your wisdom and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Iceflight!" The Clan cheered. Iceflight nodded and went back to the nursery. I dragged Flamepaw to the nursery. He frantically clawed away at the ground. I purred,"Oh,come on. It`s not nearly as scary as a battle." He stopped resisting and cooperated. I glanced at Iceflight and her kits and meowed,"Did you name them yet?" She shook her head and said,"No. Maybe you could help me name them." I nodded eagerly and pointed to the pink-gray she-cat and meowed,"This one can be Flowerkit." Suddenly Graypaw ducked in,"Hi! What are you doing?" I replied,"Naming kits. This is Flowerkit.",pointing to the small she-kit. She nodded and pointed to the small golden tom-kit."This is....Amberkit." Iceflight nodded and waved her tail. We left Iceflight and went to our den. "Goodnight Graypaw." She only replied with a yawn and rested her head on her delicate paws. I slumped onto my nest and rested my head on my paws too. Chapter 9:Bluepaw's POV (A/N Every chapter is a moon unless I switch it. This is a day.) Softstorm poked me firmly,"Bluepaw, WAKE UP!" I rose out of my nest and yawned. "What?" I asked lazily."Hunting today."she replied. "`Kay." Category:Fan Fictions